


Fallen

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [143]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She falls in love with him, even when he's not himself (AU episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

“Would you look at that,” Killian’s proud voice carried out, as her father, well the dark version of her father, fell to the ground, “I’m a bloody natural.”

She knew she should be running, but despite knowing he would probably be okay, she couldn’t just leave him. Despite not even remembering her in this alternative timeline, he would never leave her; in any version of reality.

He was like an adorable little puppy, wandering around, unable to use a sword or captain his own ship, or even drink rum. She wanted to grab him and kiss him several times; she missed him so, so much while she was locked in that horrid tower. But he didn’t remember her.

She could tell that she flustered him; she caught him blushing on several occasions. While she would never change the true version of their story for the world, there was something about watching him fall for her again, while not wanting to push him away that made her heart flutter.

Henry tried to pull her away, but she stayed with a small smile, as she watched him boast. He turned around and pointed his sword at her mother, “Are you going to take me on too?” he said, shaking the sword around shakily.

But then the unthinkable happened. From the ground, Charming stabbed Killian, causing his eyes to bulge out. She saw him fall to the ground, and her heart crumbled as she felt the life leave his body, a terrible pain coursing through her very being.

“No!” Emma shouted painfully. “No.” It didn’t matter if this version of events wasn’t supposed to last. Killian was gone, and here was a gaping hole in her heart. She fell forward slightly, a sob erupting from her chest.

He couldn’t be gone. Not like this. She needed him so much, more than she had ever depended on anyone in her entire life. He was the very fiber of her being; the soul that kept her going. She cared about him so goddamn much.

And she knew that he’d probably be back if they undid all of this, but it didn’t seem to matter in this moment. How could she ever forgive her father for killing Killian if he didn’t return after all of this?

“Mom, we need to go!” Henry said frantically, pulling her to her feet. But she didn’t bulge. All she wanted to do was run straight to him and scoop him up in her arms. She couldn’t leave him like this.

She knew in that moment. It was a thought that had bounced around her mind over and over for the past few weeks with him, but now more than ever, she knew it. She was in love with Killian Jones.

She loved that he followed her into every realm that they had been to. She loved that he fought battles and wars for her. And she loved that he never stopped fighting for her.

She loved the little moments they had together where they were simply lounging around in each other’s arms. She loved the way he would secretly spike his own coffee with rum each morning, thinking she didn’t realize. She loved that he would move a strand out of her hair out of her face when the wind would blow it into her face. She loved every stupid little and big thing about him.

And what hurt the most was that her own stupid fears prevented from doing anything about it. She wasted so much bloody time with her own fears, and now he was gone, all because she was afraid to let down her walls. Her mother was right; the walls she had definitely prevented her happiness.

If she had magic, she would run over there and heal his wounds, but never in her life did she feel as powerless as she did in the current moment. She just needed him to be okay.

They had several great moments in this timeline, and it pained her that she didn’t get more of them with him. He wasn’t plagued by his past, nor was she by hers, and she wondered if in an alternative reality where her parents had raised her, and somehow she came across him, despite the time period difference, if they would have been able to cross paths and fall in love just as they did before.

“We have to go,” Henry said again, and as her mother raised a fireball in her hand, she knew he was right.

And so she stood up and ran, her heart broke, and if she were any less strong in resolve, she would turn around and surrender herself, just to be near his body.

But she needed that hope; that chance to have him back. And it kept her going. So she turned and ran with her son, internally praying that all of this would work. Because while she got over Neal and all the other heartbreaks in her life, this was one she didn’t think she would ever be able to recover from.


End file.
